The present invention relates generally to a garbage bag hanger device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clip for holding plastic garbage bags inside of trash receptacles.
Most all grocery stores presently use plastic grocery bags with handles for bagging groceries. Usually, these plastic bags are preferred by consumers over paper bags for a number of reasons including: 1) that the bags are easier to carry, 2) that it is easier to carry a larger number of bags at one time, 3) that the bags can be easily reused as trash can liners, and 4) that the bags do not require the destruction of trees or forests for their production.
Several devices currently exist for holding trash bags inside of trash receptacles. However, most of the current devices are designed to accommodate the larger sized trash containers by providing a means for hanging the handles of the plastic grocery bags inside of the trash container. Although this type of design results in the under-utilization of the entire volume of the trash container, it does provide a simple means for enabling one to use the plastic bags received from grocery stores as trash can liners. Reusing the plastic grocery bags as trash can liners is both economical and beneficial to the environment in that fewer bags need be bought and produced
Other trash bag holding devices are designed to permit the trash bags to cover the upper rims of the trash receptacles. However, none of the prior art devices designed so far accommodate both large and small size trash cans.
In addition, although the dual purpose of the plastic grocery bags is desirable, individuals are less likely to use the plastic grocery bags as trash can liners if the bags are not readily accessible or if it is inconvenient to store the plastic grocery bags until they are needed.
Therefore, there is an unfilled need in the prior art for a simple and inexpensive device for hanging plastic grocery bags inside trash receptacles of any size which also includes a means for storing the plastic grocery bags so that they are readily accessible when needed.